All In Love Is Fair
by mynameisblaine
Summary: Kurt Hummel is finally moving to the city of his dreams. He will be attending NYADA soon and living with his best friend, Rachel Berry. He could not be more excited. So what happens when Kurt meets Blaine, Rachel's boyfriend, and quickly become friends. Will Kurt and Blaine be able to keep their feelings for each other a secret? Bi!Blaine


Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever so please rate and review :) I would love to hear feedback on what you liked or didn't like and what you want to see happen in the future! The title comes from a Stevie Wonder song that fits the story well. It is a great song anf you should listen to it if you haven't already! Thank you in advance for reading and I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 1:

"Do you really have to leave? Can't you stay a few more days?" a voice coming from behind Kurt said. He turned his head to the sound, smiling sadly at his boyfriend.

"Chandler, we've talked about this. You know I have to leave. Do you want me to wait and re-apply next year?" He said, slightly annoyed.

"Yes! That way we can go together!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It was rhetorical. I have to go. I was lucky enough that I got in this time! Why in the world would I pass that up?" Chandler had always been a little selfish, and Kurt had always put up with it, but this time, he was really getting on his nerves.

Ever since Kurt was accepted into the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, Chandler has become more clingy (if that was possible) and Kurt hasn't had any time to himself. He honestly could not wait to leave. Of course he would miss all of his friends from glee and his family like crazy, but at least he wouldn't be completely homesick. Rachel, a girl he used to hate turned best friend, would be his roommate. And he had heard that Santana and Brittany would be renting an apartment a few blocks away from theirs. Kurt was still surprised that Brittany had actually somehow managed to graduate, but he was happy nonetheless. And this meant that he could have even more familiar faces in such a huge and busy city like NYC.

He did feel a little guilty for not being saddened by the fact that he would be leaving his boyfriend behind in Ohio while he moved forward in his life, but he knew he would get over it. He loved Chandler, there was no doubt about that, but not the same way that he loved Kurt.

When they first met, Kurt had just transferred back to McKinley High from Dalton Academy. He had lied and said it was because he missed everyone in the glee club, but in reality, it was because he was trying to avoid his ex at all costs. So when he walked back into the choir room for the first time in a year, he was surprised at the new faces he was met with. Especially a very adorable looking dirty blonde with thick-framed glasses talking to his fabulous best friend, Mercedes Jones. For Chandler, seeing Kurt was love at first sight. He didn't waste any time asking Kurt out and he said yes, hoping that a relationship with Chandler would help him to get over his recent break up.

Sure Kurt and Chandler had a few things in common; they both loved fashion, Broadway, and breaking out into ballads and random moments in the day. But the line ends there. Kurt only ever thought of Chandler as a brother or a really good friend. They had never even gotten past a few light kisses! Which was a drastic change from the very sexual relationship he had previously. And boy did he miss it. He hadn't been laid in a painfully long year. One of the first things he planned to do in new york was find a hot piece of ass to fuck. He desperately needed it.

Chandler's voice broke him from his thoughts. "I don't know! Because you love me and can't bear the thought of being apart from me?" His smile was a little too hopeful.

Kurt just grunted in response, rolling his eyes yet again.

"Look, I know that you are really excited to head to the Big Apple and all but you're being really selfish! It's like you can't wait to leave! But what about me, Kurt? What am I supposed to do? Who will I go shopping with?! Or sing duets with? Or talk to when I need to rant?"

Kurt was beyond pissed at this point. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? _I'm _being selfish? You have no right to say that to me! You are supposed to be my boyfriend, Chandler." He said his name like it was the most disgusting word he'd ever heard. "You should be supportive! Not trying to make me look like a bad guy! And you know what? I _can't _wait to leave! I am sick of you! How everything has to be about you; how I can barely get a sentence in when we talk; how you expect me to be next to you every second; how you never compliment me on anything and are very critical; how you never want to do anything more than kiss! I'm just fed up with all of it- all of you! And I'm sure that Mercedes or Tina would be more than willing to fill my position as your ego boost. You don't need me any more." Kurt tried to keep himself from shouting and was pretty successful considering how angry he was. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for having the balls to say that.

Chandler stared at him in complete shock. "Wow, Kurt. Where did that come from?" He looked hurt but Kurt just shrugged it off.

"Believe me, I've been wanting to say that for a while."

"Is this about sex? You know the thought of it grosses me out, but I'm willing to try it if that means you'll stay."

"NO! This is not about sex! Can you just please focus on the big picture here?" Okay, so maybe it was partially about sex, but he would never admit that to dirty blonde sitting next to him.

"And what exactly is that?" How clueless could you get? Is he really that blind?

"You are a terrible boyfriend." There. He finally said it. He had been pretending he loved Chandler romantically for so long now. Never admitting to anyone that he didn't feel that way. Maybe now he could finally be rid of him for good. He wasn't even sure if he wanted him as a friend anymore.

"Are you saying you want to break up?" His eyes filled with tears as he looked into the serious tone behind those blue-green orbs.

"Ya. I guess I am."

It took a few moments for Chandler to form a response. "Fine. You can break up with me. But we both know that in a couple months, you are going to get your heart broken by some guy in NYC and you'll come crawling straight back to me with an 'I'm sorry' cake. So go have fun. Go sleep with everyone in that whole damn town. But you _will_ come back to me." The shorter man unbuckled his seat belt and the opened the car door, but before exiting the vehicle, he turned back to Kurt once more. "I love you. So much. I will never give up on you. And please be careful in New York." He leaned over to plant one more kiss to the countertenor's lips and tried to convey as much emotion as he could into the kiss. When he pulled away, he whispered "Goodbye, Kurt." against his lips. Chandler placed another kiss to his forehead and with that, he got out and closed the door. He didn't even bother looking back as he retreated into his home.

…...

On the drive home, Kurt thought a lot about what Chandler had said to him. There was no way in hell that he would ever go back to dating him. That was just not going to happen. He had always known deep down that he deserved better that the egotistical prick, but he took what he could get since there weren't too many options for him in Lima, Ohio. It was the last few things he said that was getting to him. He sounded very sincere when he told Kurt that he loved him and to be careful in NYC. It was almost as if he really did care about Kurt. And there was so much behind that kiss. It was probably the most passionate one that Chandler had ever given him. Perhaps he had been a tad harsh on the guy. But for now, he was still pretty mad and he could deal with all of this later. He decided to push the thoughts aside. He would not let Chandler ruin his mood today. He was actually moving away from this crappy hell hole of a town that he called home, and to the place he had always dreamed of living and he knew he was destined for. Nothing could bring him down.

Kurt pulled into his driveway and quickly got out of his car. He ran inside and up the steps, skipping every other one. He just a few last minute things to pack that he would bring onto the plane so that he had a few items the first few nights in New York while he was still unpacking and getting situated. His toothbrush and toothpaste, a few outfits, some pajamas, his laptop and phone accompanied by the correct charger, and of course his beloved hair care products and skin regiments.

He carried the suitcase into his dad's truck before running back inside. "Dad! We need to leave now! I'm going to miss my flight!"

"Okay, kiddo! I'll be right out!" The one and only Mr. Burt Hummel shouted back.

Kurt turned to take one last look before heading out to wait in the truck. It technically wasn't his last look, but it sure felt that way! He felt as if he wouldn't be seeing them for years, if ever again. Even if the holidays were only a couple months away.

Burt opened the drivers side door and took a seat. "You ready to go?"

"More than ready! I can't wait!" he said, smiling widely.

"I'm happy for you, Kurt." He can see straight through his dad's forced smile and his face falls. He had seen it many times growing up, especially after his mom died. Burt had always tried to but on a brave face for him, but Kurt knew how much pain he was in on the inside.

They both turned to face forward and the man in the cap started the car and headed towards the airport. Neither said anything the entire way there. They both were trying to put off the inevitable conversation of saying goodbye. But as they arrived at their destination, Burt was in tears.

Looking over to his father, Kurt felt tears threatening to escape his own eyes and tried to blink them away. "Dad, I'll be back home before you know it. And Carol bought that camera for you so we can Skype. Don't worry."

"I know, kiddo, but that's not why I'm crying."

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice a mix of confusion and worry.

"I'm so proud of you, kid. After everything you've been through, you deserve this so much. And you are going to blow everyone in that city away; they aren't going to know what hit them. And I will be there, at your first Broadway show or your first fashion show or whatever, cheering and clapping louder than anyone else. You are so strong, and this is the start of a whole new life for you. And while I won't be there the whole way, I will still always be a part of your life, no matter how much you can try and get rid of me."

After hearing his words, he was filled with joy and Kurt stopped trying to hold back the tears now and gave a little chuckle in between his mangled sobs. He could not ask for a better father. He unbuckled his seat belt and launched himself at his dad, squeezing him tightly, making the older man laugh at his son. "Thanks, dad. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too." The mechanic pulled out of the hug and looked into his sons eyes. "Now get out of here before you miss your flight." He gave his son a friendly nudge on the shoulder and Kurt laughed. Reluctantly, he reached into the back and grabbed his suitcase, climbing out of the car. Burt rolled down the window and said, "Goodbye, kiddo. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodbye."

…...

**To: Rachel Berry**

**We just boarded and will be taking off shortly. I'll call you when we land.**

**From: Rachel Berry**

**Thank you but there has been a slight change of plans. A last minute audition came up for an off Broadway musical and I just couldn't pass it up. My boyfriend is flying in to the same airport so I didn't bother asking Britt or Satan to pick you up. I'm sorry this is so last minute.**

Kurt was saddened by the fact he would have to wait longer to see the petite brunette. He missed her and all of her craziness. But he could wait a couple more hours. Reading the rest of the text, Kurt just shook his head. Rachel had been in New York for two months and she already had a boyfriend. And not just any boyfriend! He was the Blaine Anderson. He was a singer, musician, actor, and dancer; a musical prodigy and sophomore at NYADA. Kurt had heard too much about this guy and he was a little sick of it. The guy sounded stuck-up and ego. Something he had enough of for one lifetime.

**To: Rachel Berry**

**Where am I meeting him?**

**From: Rachel Berry**

**I gave him your number, so he will call you.**

**To: Rachel Berry**

**Okay great. Good luck on your audition.**

**From: Rachel Berry**

**Thanks! :) Love you!**

**To: Rachel Berry**

**Love you too :-***

He pocketed his phone and relaxed back into his seat as a flight attendant announced that they were running a little behind schedule and that there would be a half hour before take off.

_Perfect. _Kurt thought. He sighed and decided to take a nap to pass the time.

…...

"Yes, honey. I made it on the plane."

A pleasant voice coming from his left, woke Kurt up from his light sleep. He glanced to the side and he was met with a man's torso, a very very well toned torso, as he reached up to put his luggage on the shelf. He blushed instantly and looked at the seat in front of him.

"Yes I have the present from my parents and no I did not open it." Kurt heard him chuckle, and God help him if that wasn't the most beautiful noise he had ever heard. He spoke again, saying goodbye and sending his love before making an obnoxious kissing sound into his phone and then hanging up.

"Women. Am I right?" The coiffed teen turned his head again to the man now sitting next to him and was immediately taken aback. This man was attractive. His short, curly hair. His perfect jaw line. His pink, full lips. A slightly crooked but adorable nose. His triangle eyebrows that somehow worked on his face. And his eyes. Those were his favorite. A perfect mix of different golds and greens. He could look into them forever. Kurt tried his best to offer what he hoped was a sympathetic smile, nodding his head in agreement.

"I don't suppose you have any gum, do you? Flying makes my ears go crazy and I forgot to pick up some at the airport." All Kurt could do was stare at him, his mouth hanging open.

The man snapped his fingers in front of Kurt's face. "Hello?"

"Oh, um, sorry! Yes! Yes I have some gum, let me just, um, grab it." He mentally kicked himself for being such a teenage boy and already embarrassing himself.

He grabbed his carry on bag from under the seat and fumbled with the straps to open it, quickly fishing out a piece of gum and handing it to the gorgeous man.

"Thank you." He said, grinning at Kurt.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this. I must just be nervous. It is my first time on a plane by myself after all."

The man laughed again. "It's perfectly alright. I think it's adorable."

The countertenor was blushing again, furiously. "Um, thanks." That was odd considering this guy had just hung up with his girlfriend or fiance or something.

The dark haired man extended his hand to him. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt."

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt." Blaine smiled widely at him, showing off perfectly straight and white teeth. "Thanks for the gum"

"The pleasure is all mine." Boy was that an understatement.

Things got quiet for a bit while Blaine got comfortable in his seat, pulling out a blanket from his bag. It was covered with pictures of Simba from the Lion King and Kurt let out a small chuckle at the sight.

"What? Not a fan of Disney movies?" He questioned.

"I'm more of a romance and musicals kind of guy."

"The Lion King is a musical!" Blaine protested.

"Okay, musicals with actual people in it."

Blaine put his hand over his heart dramatically. "How can you say that? Disney movies are the greatest things ever! Next to Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings."

Kurt gave him a disinterested look. "They're just not my thing."

"Have you ever actually seen any of them?"

"Well no but-"

"Ha!" Blaine exclaimed, interrupting the younger man. "So you can't say you don't like them!"

Kurt just laughed. "If you say so."

"I do say so, mister. So, what brings you to the fabulous city of New York?"

"I am actually moving here. I got accepted in to NYADA so I'll be starting there in a couple weeks."

"Wow! Congratulations!" He gave Kurt a pat on the shoulder and Kurt felt his skin heat up at the gesture.

"Thank you. I'm very excited, but also terrified."

Blaine smiled knowingly. "You have nothing to worry about. NYADA is a great school with great teachers. You'll be fine. Besides, if Carmen gave you her stamp of approval, you must be spectacular."

The taller boy's cheeks, once again, turned a bright shade of pink. "You're a student there?"

"That I am. I'm a sophomore."

"What are the odds? I haven't even landed yet and I already met a fellow student."

"Small world."

"Do you think you could, um, show me around campus? And maybe my friend too? She is also starting this year." He really was scared at the thought of attending NYADA. It was such a school filled with so many talented people and he was afraid that he would make a giant fool of himself. Plus the campus was huge and Kurt was scared he would get lost quickly. Having someone who knew the school already give him a tour would definitely help.

"It would be my honor."

Kurt gave him a thankful smile. What did he do right to meet this beautiful, kind man. Someone up there must finally like him. "Great!"

"So where is this friend of yours?" Blaine asked, looking around the plane.

"Auditioning for a musical. She got to New York a while ago."

"Ah. Well I hope she gets it! Do you know which musical? My girlfriend is auditioning for an off Broadway production of Rent." He felt a sting in his heart at the mention of his girlfriend. Was it so hard to meet a handsome guy that was actually gay? Whoever this girl was, she was lucky.

"No she didn't say. Just that she had to cancel on me and that her boyfriend would drive me to our apartment. Typical Rachel."

"Rachel?" Blaine said that last part more to himself than to the teen sitting beside him. He looked as if he was trying to solve a riddle. "Rachel Berry?"

Kurt eyed him cautiously. "Yes. Rachel Berry. You know her?"

A moment of realization washed over the sophomore. "Oh you're Kurt! Kurt Hummel! Why didn't you say so? I'm Blaine! Blaine Anderson."

"Wait. You're Rachel's boyfriend? The very talented, sex god that she won't shut up about?"

Now his cheeks turned pink. "She said that?" He was smiling like an idiot and it was the most adorable thing Kurt had ever seen. "But yes. That's me!"

"I thought you were going to be some egotistical snob!" The freshman was laughing at the situation they were in.

"Should I be offended?"

"No. No. You are actually a nice guy."

"Thank you, kind sir! You're not so bad yourself." He winked at Kurt, giving him a smirk that was pure sex. The action alone went straight to his cock. _Damn. It really has been a long time since I've had sex. _He needed to control his hormones or things would get awkward very quickly. He simply nodded in response.

"So was she right?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Rachel. Was she right? Am I sex god?" He attempted what Kurt thought was supposed to be a sexy pose but looked silly and somehow still cute.

"I think she was exaggerating a little. You're no all that cute." He teased.

The elder stuck out his tongue playfully in response. That was not helping Kurt's problem. It just made him think of all of the things that tongue could do. How it would feel against his own. How it would feel on his neck. How it would feel around his dick. He really needed to get laid so he could stop feeling like a teenager going through puberty.

Blaine pretended that he didn't notice the growing tent in Kurt's pants. Seeing it just made his cock twitch. Had he not been taken, he would've given this boy a blow job right here and now. Or maybe he would've taken him into the bathroom and fucked him. But he was. And he really liked Rachel.

Things were quiet for the rest of the flight, both falling asleep off and on. When they reached the airport, they gathered all of their luggage and Blaine started leading the way to his car.

"You know, Kurt. You have impeccable fashion taste. Is that Alexander McQueen?"

"Yes. It is." He smiled, proud that a straight man could identify the designer of his clothes.

"I especially like those jeans. They make your ass look fantastic." Kurt was surprised at the words. Especially how casual Blaine sounded saying them.

"Um, thanks." He took the time to examine Blaine's outfit and he noticed that the curly haired sophomore also had excellent taste.

They reached the car and Blaine reached for his keys, dropping them accidentally. He bent over to get them and Kurt moaned at the sight. Thankfully it was quiet enough for Blaine not to hear. He finally got a hold of the keys and they piled their stuff into the trunk of his car.

The drive was spent sharing stories about Rachel and talking about their likes and dislikes. They actually had a lot in common and Kurt thought that they would be great friends. He could see why Rachel liked him so much and he is glad that Blaine was nothing like he expected. Nothing at all.

...

Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review! Also, you can tweet me on twitter to let me know what you think :) If you like it, feel free to share it with friends!

My twitter is gleek_lovee :)


End file.
